Devil's Eye 777: Chaotic Blood
Devil's Eye 777: Chaotic Blood is the sequel of the original Devil's Eye, however, this time will be a different system named "Shift", in which needs to be a higher level to change the character's class in many occasions as the player wants. Instead of a role playing game, it will be an action RPG game due to the high budget that the team In-Verse Productions did made. Gameplay Instead of the RPG gameplay, it opts for an Action RPG gameplay, like in the first game, you can customize characters, gaining prizes, etc. The scenarios are in Open World like in the first game, and 3D models are super-deformed "chibi", even if the openings the characters look "realistic". Story The protagonist of this game is Haydée Chardin, twin sister of Elle, however, the year of the game is referred as 2740, hinting that the time after Phantom's defeat as Gen predicted could be a lot of faster, and the characters aged a bit. But there's a new party of protagonists joining Haydée, Hilda and Emma, the three members of the saviors who are ready for the action of the current setting. Instead of the almost "Boyband" theme of the first game, now the thing is at reverse! an almost Girl group takes aim! Characters Main Trio * Haydée Chardin One of the main playable protagonists of the game, she's the twin sister of Elle Chardin and is 23 years old when the game takes place. Her main class in the game is the Fighting class. * Emma Stolz Sister of Hilda, now with 18 years old, she's now capable of combat with her latent powers, but also heal her allies too, she's a Cleric but can be changed into Wizard class. * Hildegard "Hilda" Stolz Sister of Emma, she's currently just 27 years old, but doesn't mean that she can't kick bad guys. She became stronger than before, she's a Thief but can be changed into Berserker. New Characters * Captain Dwight "Ike" Summer A Sky Pirate who wants to take all the treasures of the future world, however, he later redeems himself and joins the trio. Despite his almost 30 year old looks, he's 28 years old. He's a Thief class with guns. * Thalassa Lamar A lady who has water powers and is from magical heritage, radically fanatical, she doesn't care about the evil society and saves the world for her own, selfish goals, she's 20 years old. She's a Wizard Class. Temporary Party Members * Phantom X Standard Female Name: Katherine (Means: Pure) Standard Male Name: Kenan (Means: Possession) Now you can use Phantom, however, this time around he/she is different, now you can choose his/her attributes, class, height, style and age. And put a name. Phantom had forgotten everything about its past life, but said event turned it for better. * Oliver Reginald Valentine A veteran former Soldier from Capital, he's still wandering around alone, he did grow a beard, but has still his charm. * Milo Alexanderson Milo disappeared after the battle against Phantom and appears as a hologram to the player in critical moments. Until the end which he appears. NPC * Leone Bonatti He's now the restaurant main attendant, then he became the new shop in-game official face. * Death Slayer He decided to stay in the Earth, to work in a school. However, he notices that there's a incident of a big threat, and apparently said thing involves Milo, whose surname is Alexanderson. * Thomas Daniels He works as a builder for hire, and he changed in personality pretty much, he may be the love interest of Haydée judging by her fascination for bad boys. * Elle Chardin Elle was captured by the main antagonist, and now used as a bait to bring Haydée into action. * Style Chardine The Final boss of the game and Gen's ultimate creation robot, stated to be far stronger than a usual being. * Gen A traitor of the NEO Race, Gen was cast out by his race and now swears vengeance against those who betrayed. Bosses # Rock Paper Scissors #Baby Doll # Black and Blue (allusion to PETA's Pokemon game) # Gruesome Dogz # Cowboy Zombie # Ike Summer the Sky Pirate # Boo Boo Boo! # Monster I-don't-care. # Star of Ignorance # Rock-Hola # Purple Dino-Dino. (allusion to Barney) # T.V. of Addiction # Ignore-fusion # Sonic Kaboom. # Electomann # Show of Greenys # Milo-clone # A Talking Chicken. # Black Bull and Tyrant # Style Chardin (FINAL) # Gen (EXTRA, only if you have the entire party alive.) Trivia *The "777" is related to the jackpot number of gambling. **The "7" also possibly relating to the "perfect number" alongside 3 in the hebrew tradition. *This the first game to include adult protagonists, with the addition of Ike, who's almost 30 years old, and Hilda who's 27 years old. *The game was soften down to avoid the T rating, like Shadow the Hedgehog.